Hey Harry
by waitingformywallflowerdoctor
Summary: Ginny writes Harry a song. AU sorta...6th Year. Based off of Taylor Swift's song 'Hey Stephen' One-shot.


**A/N: I was listening to the song and it popped into my head! I recommend listening it while reading this. But you don't have to. So here we go! AU sorta...6th Year! ****And if you haven't read the sixth book, don't read. Unless you want spoilers about Dumbledore. Well a small one. It would probably just make you curious about him.**

_**Italics are the song lyrics.**_

**I don't own Taylor Swift, or the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

Dumbledore had wanted to make this year different, seeing as it is probably his last year of life. So one morning in December, he stood up during breakfast, calling all attention to him. "Attention students! This year, we are going to do things a little differently. I have decided to host a school-wide talent show." There was a murmur among the students. "Yes, yes. A talent show. All talents excepted, appropriate ones that is. All years are allowed to enter, have your name and talent written down on the parchment right outside the Great Hall. The talent show is on Christmas Eve and that is all I have to say. Off to class."

I, Ginny Weasley, was excited. I'm gonna enter the talent show, but I should probably not to anyone. Well, except Hermione. She would be supportive. There was 51 people doing the talent show and, of course, I was chosen as number 51. The lights were off when I stepped onto the stage with my awesome guitar.

_Mmm, mmm, mm, mmm, mm, mmm, mmmm, mm  
Mmm. mmm, mm, mmmm, mm, yea_

The lights turned on. Shocked faces were what I saw when the lights were turned on.

_Hey Harry, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

The other day I saw Harry in the hallway, walking alone, which was strange. "Hey Harry." I said.

"Hey Ginny." He said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"So, when are Quidditch try-outs?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"They're in October. I haven't decided a real date yet though." He said.

"Cool. What class are you headed for?"

"I'm supposed to be in Potions but I decided to skip today." He smiled. My heart fluttered. Stupid love. We started talking about Quidditch and right when I asked, "Do you wanna go walk around outside?" the _stupid_ bell rang. "Sorry, Ginny. I got to go. Maybe next time."

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Harry, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone_

In my third year, before the Yule Ball, when Harry was still dateless, I saw a lot of girls tossing rocks at Harry's window in the Gryffindor Tower. I rolled my eyes but grabbed a rock and chucked it at his window. It hit the window. And broke it. I giggled. "Bloody hell Harry!" Ron said. "They all want to go with you!"

"Yes Ron, I know that, but they are people who just like me for destroying Voldemort!"

"My sisters down there!"

"No really Ron!" I yelled. They both looked down. I waved.

"You broke the window?" Harry asked. I nodded. "Woah. Nice shot." I giggled. "Thanks."

I went back the next day (even though it was cold) and tossed rocks at his window. And when nobody wanted to sit with me at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall for lunch, Harry sat next to me.

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Mmm, mmm, mm, mmm, mm, mmm, mmmm, mm, mmm, mmmm_

_Hey Harry, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you, ha  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

In my first year, when Harry caught the Snitch in five minutes, Harry was pratcially glowing with excitment. I had to laugh, despite the prediciment I was in with Riddle.

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Harry, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same_

Harry walks with his hands in his pockets, always perfect, and the way he talks, like velvet. The way he says my name sends shvers down my spine. I don't ever want him to change.

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Mmm, mmm, mm, mmm, mm, mmm, mmmm, mm, mmm, mmmm_

They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine

At the Yule Ball, I told Neville that I needed some air. I walked out to the courtyard, where the lights were dimmed. I saw some random couple giggling and running off in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room. I shook my head, hoping it was no one I knew. I was all alone. I saw Harry and I smiled. He smiled also and walked over to me. "Dance with me." I heard him whisper. I nodded and took his hand. He pulled me close to him and we danced. It would have been perfect. Only if Snape hadn't interrupted us! Curse you Snape!

_Hey Harry, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?_

I laughed at the horrified looks on every girls face who was totally in love with Harry.

_I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

_Oh, oh_

Myself-elf-elf-elf-elf  
Mmm, mmm, mm, mmm, mm  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself

_Oh, oh, oh  
Mmm, mmm, mm, mmm, mm, mmm, mmmm, mm  
Mmm, mmm, mm, mmmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mm, mmm, mm, mmm, mmmm, mm  
Mmm, mmm, mm, mmmm, mmm  
Mm, mmmm_

I sighed and heard the crowd cheer. Hermione was on her feet clapping as hard as her hands allowed her too. Ron was staring at me with a dumb experssion on his face. But then he stood up and started clapping like there was no tomorrow. I laughed. He whopped. I didn't look at Harry, surprsingly enough. I bowed and turned my head to Proffesor Dumbledore, who was clapping. "Yes, yes. Good job Miss Weasley! Yes! Dedicated to Harry Potter I assume?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. I blushed and nodded. I was glad he had whispered that last bit. "Well! I better go announce the winner. You might want to stay on the stage Miss Weasley." He winked at me before heading to the middle of the stage.

"Well! That was fun." A few chuckles. "I think that it is very obvious as to who the winner is so...Congratulations Miss Ginny Weasley!"

I stood there with my mouth hanging open, as the crowd cheered. I won. I won! I WON! YAY YAY YAY! I WON! WOO! I ran up to Dumbledore and thanked him. I looked at Hermione who was giving me a thumbs-up. Ron was...attached to Luna Lovegood's lips. When did that happen? Eh, oh well.

"And her prize is...5 galleons!" That got Ron un-glued from Luna's face. I laughed and thanked him again. I walked off stage and set my guitar down. A pair was around me in a second.

"Woah! Who are-oh. Hey Hermione." She laughed.

"Ginny that was amazing!" Ron said, also giving me a hug. "How-when-where-who-"

"I learned _how_ to play the guitar _when_ I was 13, _with_ Luna and a couple other girls in my dorm and yes, the song was _for_ Harry. And speaking of Luna, what's up with you and her and the kissing going on?" I said.

He blushed. "Well, I was talking to her the other day and I found out that I really like her and during the song, I thought about her and then the next thing I knew, her lips were on mine."

"Wow..."

"I know." Hermione said digusted, but happy for him. "Now, all I need to do get you-know-who to figure out that about me!" We laughed.

"Voldemort?" Ron asked. Wow, he actually said Voldemort.

"No. Hermione, you didn't tell him about-"

"Nope, no, Ginny one task at a time." She gasped. "There he is. Bye!" Sh waved and ran off with the mysterious 'he'. Even though I know who 'he' was.

"Unfortunately, I don't know where Harry is." Ron said.

"Don't worry. I'll find him." And I did. At the Astronomy Tower. I cleared my throat. He spun around and looked like a dear caught in headlights. I giggled. "Hey Harry."

He sighed and turned back to the railing. "Hey Ginny."

"What's up?" I asked, standing next to him.

"Why'd you write that song?"

"Easy. Because I love you for who you-" I was cut off by his lips gently pressing to mine. I smiled into the kiss and kissed him back, deeping the kiss. My hands found his hair and I lighly tugged on it. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me closer to him. One hand buried itself in my hair, the other puled me even closer to him.

"Finally!" Someone yelled. I broke away from his lips, only to find Hermione, Ron, and Luna standing in the doorway. I gasped softly and laughed I let my arms stay wrapped around Harry's neck. He chuckled. "Took you bloody long enough!" Ron yelled.

"Go away Ron!" Harry yelled back. He smiled down at me and I smiled back.

"I love you for who you are. Not what you do." I said softly. He smiled.

And then he kissed me once more.

* * *

**-A/N: *Shrugs* Eh, not my best, but I hope you guys like it! Its been a while since I've done a HarryxGinny story. HAPPY NEW YEAR! MAY 2011 BE THE BEST YEAR EVER!**

**Oh, can anyone guess who Hermione was talking about? Anyone?**


End file.
